The present invention relates to a method of manipulating an operating theater lamp and to an apparatus for carrying out this method.
In addition to the mandatory on/off function, modern operating theater lamps, which normally have a lamp body as well as arms arid joints as suspension, also have further functions, such as for example the variation of the strength of the illumination, a motorized light field size adjustment or a movement of the lamp body. The operating of the lamp functions normally takes place via an operating panel which is built into the lamp itself or is secured at one of the suspensions of the lamp. The transmission of a plurality of control signals for the manipulation of an operating theater lamp which is provided with one or more joints which are rotatable by 360.degree., however, brings about problems, since on the one hand an extremely high cost and complexity of the cabling arises. In addition it is desirable as a result of the pivotability of the operating theater lamps to minimize the lines which are led through the joints inside the operating theater lamp.
The problem (object) lying at the basis of the invention is to provide a method and an apparatus by means of which the transmission of a large number of control signals for the manipulation of an operating theater lamp which is in particular provided with joints is simplified.